Distance
by ManaMcC
Summary: When Joey begins to grow more and more distant, Sheila can't help but wonder why.


**Distance**

To say that Sheila Kopecky was confused would be a shock and an understatement. She stared after the teenage boy as he walked down the hall away from her. She didn't understand what had happened. This had all started last night when they had been hanging out in her room:

_Their lips touched in harmony as chocolate skin meant the pale whiteness of the man's in front of her. He ran his hands through her long and curly hair as he laid her down on the mattress. Her hands moved from gently pinching his surfer boy t-shirt to holding onto his shoulders with a slight force. _

_ She hummed in enjoyment as he slowly glided his right hand down her soft side. She felt him smile against her lips causing her to blush slightly. His lips began to lead down her jaw and then her neck. Sheila was feeling brave so she ran her hands down his chest gently making him sigh softly. She lick her lips as he continued to kiss her neck sweetly and ran her hands under his shirt slightly before coming up against something there, a scar of some sort. _

_ He quickly pulled away from her and said a quick goodbye as to why he had to leave before grabbing his jacket and practically ran for the door._

"Wow, that is weird," Debbie said as they walked into school the next day, "So, he's just ignoring you and stuff?" Sheila nodded, "Oh, I know. Maybe he came in his pants and is embarrassed."

"Debbie!" Sheila exclaimed as she stared at her best friend in disbelief. The walked into class silently after that. Debbie took her seat next to Dan and began to flirt shamelessly while Sheila took her place next to Kincaid and Joey. Finally, she would be able to talk to him.

"Hey, Joey," She greeted him with a smile before leaning over and kissing him once on the cheek. He gave her a small smile before turning back to the front of the class. Sheila sighed before opening her note book and tried to pay attention and not focus on her now distant boyfriend.

"So, he just ignored you?" Alice asked as they walked out into the parking lot. Sheila nodded, "You don't think that he's...Joey really cares about you...he wouldn't, would he?"

"Sorry, Alice, I think that you're the only one who understood what you just said," Sheila coughed for a few moments before reaching into her bag for her inhaler. She continued to search through her bag before she started to panic, "Shit! Where-where is my...shit!" Her breathing got worse as she started to back up against a wall in fear.

"Sheila! Baby, wait up!" She turned her head and sighed – the best she could – in relief as Joey came running over to her, "Here, quickly." Joey said as he grabbed an inhaler from his pocket and handed to her. She puffed the inhaler and exhaled slowly before hugging Joey tightly.

"You found my inhaler!" She squealed in delight.

"Uh, well, not exactly," Joey said with a small frown, "It is your inhaler it's just one that your mom thought was empty but it wasn't so I took in and I've being keeping it just in case." He shrugged.

"That's so sweet." She sighed, "Listen, about the other night, why did you run away like that?" Sheila asked softly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Oh, well, meet me in the disabled bathroom in about 10 minutes, OK?" Joey said quietly before he ran down the hall. Sheila thought for a moment, she could either meet him there or never know what happened. There was only one reasonable thing to do.

Sheila looked down and back up the halls of the bathroom of the long hall. She opened the door and sighed when she saw Joey standing up against a wall. Joey smiled over at her before taking in a deep breath; he took off his jacket and then his shirt before turning around to face Sheila. She gasped at what she saw.

_COME IN AND GET HIM BITCH_

"You remember that whole Freddy thing? Well, when I was in a coma, a woman named Nancy tried to convince him to let me go and this was his response. Kristen and Kincaid may have the memories of the dream but I have a real scar to remind." Sheila walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, "I'm just afraid that maybe one of these days I'm gonna wake up from this trick and be back at the institute or worse, back tied up over that pit."

"I would never let anything like that happen to you again, I swear." Sheila swore before leaning up and brushing her lips against his softly.

"I'm sorry for being this distant, I just, I didn't know how you would react and I'm sorry," Joey apologized, "I love you, Sheila, I always will."

~ **Review.**


End file.
